We are living in a world where we own more and more internet enabled objects and devices, such as wristlets, keys, lamps, books, tools etc. which we need to be able to keep track of.
Approaching a world where everything is internet enabled, we will get a need for group and sort things, like we do with all our things, to keep track of them. This will be apparent for basic use cases, such as configure all lights in a room such that they work together. In more advanced use cases, such as configure what items belong in each room, such as this object belongs in the kitchen and this object belongs in the living room. In a detailed use case, such as sorting small pieces in a game, like chess pieces, money in a monopole game or cards in a poker game
Conventional internet enabled devices are generally connected by being wired to each other or is connected by utilizing different kinds of short range wireless solutions, also referred to as Personal Area Network, PAN using radio-frequency (RF) techniques such as Bluetooth©, infrared Data association (IrDA), ZigBee ©, Ultra WideBand (UWB), etc. However, the RF-technique have some drawbacks, e.g. there might be a limited operating time due to relatively high power consumption of the RF transceiver, the risk of interference with other RF systems operating in the same frequency band, and the user is exposed to potentially harmful RF radiation. Moreover, the user needs to manually pair the internet enabled devices, e.g. a wristlet with a mobile phone, in order to establish a RF connection between them.
There is a need for faster, easier and more intuitive ways of pairing or grouping internet enabled objects by means of easy and convenient methods. Moreover, there is a need to guarantee that a specific object is connected to a specific electronic communication device. In other words, it is important to ensure that a user's electronic communication device establish a connection with the right object.